A Daughter's Wish
by MyDark-Sunshine
Summary: FIRST FIC! Will a daughter's only wish for her mother ever come true? Based on the song "Dance With My Father Again". - MyDark-Sunshine
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie's POV**

_Dad, I really miss you… Wish you were still here… _I thought, while opening the door to our house before.

"Mom?" I asked while placing the grocery on Mom's kitchen table. "Are you here?"

It's been a month since my dad died. He was driving home from a doctor's seminar when he was suddenly taken away from us.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Ring! Ring!_

_I was in my parents' house. Jacob, my husband of two years, said that it's okay for he will visit Billy, his Dad. My mom and I were laughing in the kitchen, talking about Dad's funny moments last summer while cooking dinner, when Mom's cell rang._

"_It's your dad," she mouthed as she answered the phone and put the phone on loudspeaker simultaneously._

"_Hey, Edward, Honey. How are you? You're on speaker." Mom asked._

"_Hi, Bella, Love. I'm fine. How's Nessie?" Dad replied._

_I smiled, even though I know he can't see. "I'm fine, Dad. What time will you be home?" I whined._

_He chuckled. "I'll be there in 30 minutes, Baby. I really miss you both." You could really hear the longing in his voice._

"_We miss you too, Dear. So hurry up!" my Mom joked._

_Dad laughed. "Okay, I will, I will. Love you guys. You two are the most important jewels in my life. No one can ever replace you."_

"_We love you too, Dad. We'll be waiting for you." Never did I know that it won't happen anymore._

_Before he hung up, we heard a faint screeching noise. We chalked it up as cats fighting. Though Mom agreed hesitatingly. It was like she was really… afraid._

_When an hour passed and Dad wasn't still here, Mom was really on the edge. I told her it might be traffic, so I got her to calm down. Suddenly, there was a knock on our door._

"_I'll get it, Mom!" I said._

_When I opened the door, I was surprised with what I saw._

"_Grandpa Charlie? Grandpa Carlisle? Grandma Esme?" I asked. All of their eyes were puffy and blotched. Grandma was sobbing in the corner, with Grandpa Carlisle comforting her._

"_Ness, who is it?" Mom asked as she went beside me. "Dad? Carlisle? Esme? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" My mom asked worriedly._

_Grandpa Charlie sighed. "Bells, it's Edward…"_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

He said he was hit by a truck driven by a drunk driver. He said his death was quick… Painless… That he died on the spot…

I froze. I didn't know what to say. Tears fell freely from my eyes. Mom fell on the floor crying, saying Dad's name. Who would've thought that the phone call was the last time we will ever hear Dad's voice.

The funeral was a week after that. It was a closed-casket ceremony. Jake was there with me, holding my hand. He knew the feeling of losing a parent. His mom, Sarah, died when he was just ten years old.

Mom was hugging the casket, sobbing uncontrollably, with Grandma Esme and Grandma Renee, crying beside her.

As the pastor spoke, my mind wandered twenty years ago, when I was just five years old.

_Back when I was a child__  
><em>_Before life removed all the innocence__  
><em>_My father would lift me high__  
><em>_And dance with my mother and me and then  
><em>

I remember laughing while dancing with Dad and Mom until I fell asleep. I really felt loved at that time.

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep__  
><em>_Then up the stairs he would carry me__  
><em>_And I knew for sure, I was loved_

_If I could get another chance__  
><em>_Another walk, another dance with him__  
><em>_I'd play a song that would never ever end__  
><em>_How I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again_

I sniffed, also remembering the time when I was nine years old. Mom was telling me to fix my bed. I remember telling her I don't want to, causing an argument to begin.

_When I and my mother will disagree__  
><em>_To get my way I would run from her to him__  
><em>_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me__  
><em>_Then finally make me do just what my mama says__  
><em>

The morning after that, I felt a dollar under my sheet. I just smiled, knowing it was Dad who put it there.

_Later that night when I was asleep__  
><em>_He left a dollar under my sheet_

I sighed. "Dad…" I whispered. "I really miss you."

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance__  
><em>_One final step, one final dance with him__  
><em>_I'd play a song that would never ever end__  
><em>_'Cause I'd love, love, love, love to dance with my father again__  
><em>

I looked for Mom. Passing the hallway, I remembered the time when I passed her door for the last few weeks.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door__  
><em>_And I'd hear how my mama cried for him__  
><em>_I pray for her even more than me__  
><em>_I pray for her even more than me__  
><em>

"Mom? Are you in your room?" I asked as I knocked her door, willing my wish only wish to come true.

_I know, I'm praying for much too much__  
><em>_But could You send back the only man she loved__  
><em>_I know You don't do it usually__  
><em>_But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again__  
><em>_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

_I know You don't do it usually__  
><em>_But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

"Mom?" I entered her room, which was unlocked, as I saw a bright light issue from her room. "Are you here?"

I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I heard my daughter calling me as I cried. Cried for the loss of my husband… My best friend… My lover… My soul mate…

Suddenly, a bright light covered the room. I winced; the light was so bright that I can't look at it properly even if I'm not crying.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped.

"Edward?" I asked shakily.

He smiled. "My love, come with me. I can no longer withstand your tears." He reached for my arm.

I held his firmly. "Don't ever leave me," I trembled.

"I will never leave you anymore," he vowed. "Don't look back, Love."And we flew, high up the sky… Never looking back… Never again leaving his side…

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

As the couple flew away, rejoicing their reunion, no one noticed the woman in the corner who was crying a heap. Her tears flowed as she looked at her mom.

Her petite body, skinny… Pale, though still stunningly beautiful with her mahogany locks.

The woman sobbed and called out her mother's name as her brown eyes stare unseeingly at her own daughter…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! It's An-Mei here. =)

So, I've thought about this for a long time after reading the reviews for this story. I'll admit, I was a bit crazy that day, having Celine Dion's _Dance with My Father_ on repeat—thus the disastrous outcome of the story.

Anyway, I'm not sure what to do with this story. I'm torn from either **rewriting the story** or just **taking it down**. I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what's better.

Please review. Thank you! :)


End file.
